


Chain

by tianshangpiaode



Category: 434
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianshangpiaode/pseuds/tianshangpiaode





	Chain

【就是个车 无剧情不上升】

【颜biu预警 不喜误入】

【新手上路 无证驾驶 车速略快】

【系好安全带 发车啦】

 

 

 

 

易烊千玺恢复意识时发现自己被人绑住了，但绑的姿势确实有点奇怪，后肩被托住，手被分开拉起放在两边，至于腰臀则完全腾空，两条长腿从腿弯处被分开，整个人大张着腿，眼睛也被带上了眼罩，他不适的扭了扭腰，旁边突然传来一声低沉的男声:

 

“醒了？”

 

这声音明显经过刻意修饰，显得十分低沉喑哑，易烊千玺快速的在脑子里过了一遍最近自己有没有得罪过什么人，但却一无所获，在黑暗里，听觉变得尤其敏锐，他感觉先前那男人向他走来，他吞了吞口水壮着胆子开口

 

“如果..是要钱的话，我没有带现金的习惯，卡的密码都是...唔...”

 

话还没说完便被走过来的男人捏住了下颌，男人带着手套，易烊千玺不由得想起了杀人灭口这个词，这时男人那低沉的声音如同恶魔的低语一般在耳边响起

 

“你觉得，把你绑成这样，会是要钱嘛？嗯？”

 

易烊千玺大惊，这时就算再迟钝，也明白男人是什么意思，不由得开始挣扎起来。但是由于被吊在空中，他的挣扎在男人眼里看起来只不过是扭着腰求欢罢了。

 

男人一巴掌拍向他的臀，又流连于那软绵的手感，不由得使劲揉捏了几下。

 

“现在别着急扭，等会有的是你扭的份。”

 

易烊千玺又急又羞，开口便骂

 

“妈的王八蛋你放开老子我...唔！！”

 

男人没等他说完，直接伸进两根手指到他嘴里，极具技巧的勾着他的小舌头，易烊千玺感觉那皮革制的手套慢慢在自己嘴里变得温热，男人的手指在他嘴里一进一出的勾弄，有来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑落。

 

“乖，等会有的是机会让你慢慢叫，今天晚上，我可不想从你这张小嘴里听到除了哭着求我让我再深点的话。”

 

易烊千玺羞得不行，直接狠狠咬了一口男人在自己嘴里的手指头，男人吃痛闷哼一声，另一只手捏住他的下巴，把手从他嘴里拿出来，顺着下巴向下抚上他的锁骨，那手套被易烊千玺的津液弄滑溜溜的，这时抚在锁骨上有种说不出来的暧昧感，偏偏男人的动作又十分缓慢，仿佛是要亲自描绘易烊千玺的锁骨一般，终于，男人将手移到易烊千玺衬衫纽扣上，解开到第三颗扣子便不再向下，从那大张开的领口伸进去，找到易烊千玺的左边乳头，使劲一揪，

 

“啊.....”易烊千玺忍不住大声叫了出来，但男人并没有收手，反而更变本加厉，把易烊千玺的乳头使劲向外扯，又重重的按回去，甚至使劲的捏起来，狠狠折磨着那娇嫩的乳头，不一会儿易烊千玺的乳头便变得红肿挺立，手指轻轻擦过都能引起易烊千玺一阵轻颤。当男人终于放过了左边的乳头将手移到右边时，易烊千玺忍不住开口求饶了

 

“等等....不要捏了...疼...真的疼...我错了...你放过我吧...”易烊千玺努力让自己的声音听起来镇定点，

 

男人的手指还是在右边的乳头附近打着转，易烊千玺被吓得胸口一抖一抖的，生怕男人重复刚刚的动作，男人笑着开口问

 

“错了？错哪了？说的对的话，可以考虑放过你右边这颗小可怜。”

 

“唔...我不该咬你..”

 

“还有呢？”

 

还有？自己还做了什么？易烊千玺是真的不知道还有什么能说的，情急之下搬出了认错时的必备结尾

 

“我再也不敢了..真的！我真的不会咬你了...”

 

男人听见这句话险些笑出声来，不过现在笑出声来可就前功尽弃了，于是埋下头在易烊千玺耳边说道

 

“咬肯定是要咬的，等会给你个大的慢慢咬，现在先给你点甜头尝尝”

 

易烊千玺被吓了一跳，难不成等会还要...自己连对小凯都没做过这种事，难道今天要...他还没想完，男人便俯身衔住他右边乳头开始舔弄起来，火热的舌尖上下舔弄着那颗柔软的肉粒，不多时，那乳尖就变得硬挺起来，男人还恶趣味的用牙齿轻轻咬了几下，直到听见易烊千玺的闷哼才满意的继续向下。

 

易烊千玺却觉得不对，这感觉太熟悉了....就像....就像王俊凯每晚对自己做的那样...可是还没等他判断完，男人的唇便离开了他的乳头，划过他薄薄的腹肌，而且开始轻轻的啃咬，易烊千玺终于忍不住发出一声微弱的呻吟，但下一秒就死死咬住嘴唇，努力不让自己发出一点声音。

 

这时男人正好离开他的身体，见他死死咬着唇，上手把他可怜的下唇解救出来

 

“想叫就叫吧，舒服的话就不要忍了哦。”

 

男人善意的提醒在易烊千玺耳中只不过是侮辱罢了，易烊千玺急忙吼道

 

“谁会觉得舒服啊....你赶紧...给老子滚啊！”

 

“觉得不舒服也正常，毕竟正事还没开始，你要是就觉得舒服了，那我可能就喂不饱你了啊。 ”

 

“妈的谁要你喂....你等等！”

 

易烊千玺只听见咔嗒一声，然后就感觉自己的裤子被解开，向下拉了一点，虽然眼睛被蒙上看不见，但他就是感觉到男人炽热的眼神一直盯着自己下身看，

 

“你这不是挺舒服的嘛？都快硬了”

 

男人隔着内裤抚上易烊千玺半勃的硬挺，手指在那一根东西上时轻时重的打着转，在抚过顶端时又故意重重按了一下，逼出易烊千玺一声低吟。

 

“等等...你别这样…你先放开我....求你...别....啊...”

 

易烊千玺还没说完，他就听见“刺啦”一声，他便感觉到自己的底裤被男人使劲撕开，外露的分身直接落入了那男人的手中，男人的皮革手套早已变得温热，但套弄起来并不是十分流利，皮革的特殊质感反而带给易烊千玺更大的刺激。

 

“不行.....啊...你...把手放开啊...放开啊..唔唔....”

 

易烊千玺的嘴里突然被塞进了一块布料，他愣了一下才反应过来这是自己刚刚被男人撕下的底裤，本能就打算吐出来，却感觉男人的手扼住了自己的喉咙

 

“敢吐出来你就死定了。”

 

男人的手微微发力，易烊千玺害怕的点点头，只得咬紧了嘴里的布料。但更拼命的扭动起自己的身体，妄想把自己的分身从男人手里摆脱出来

 

男人套弄的动作不停，易烊千玺的分身很快就被撩拨的完全勃起，男人的手终于在这时离开了易烊千玺的分身，然后易烊千玺右腿腿弯处的绑带被男人取下，易烊千玺还没来得及发力，腿就被掰得更开，并且外裤也被脱了下来，然后右腿就又被吊了上来，如果开始易烊千玺的腿还能微微闭拢，现在易烊千玺两条大腿被完全打开，男人还把自己的大腿拉高，连后穴都毫无保留的展现在男人眼前。

 

易烊千玺羞得快哭出来了...这姿势太羞耻了...即使是和小凯，也从来没用过这样的姿势，可更羞耻的事还在后面

 

男人俯下身，一口含住了他的分身

 

这刺激感太强烈了，男人首先伸出舌头细细的舔过分身上每一寸，直到易烊千玺的分身被男人的口水弄得湿漉漉的，甚至还有口水从上面流下来，才含着龟头使劲吮吸舔弄，甚至轻咬分身下的阴囊，再用舌头轻轻舔舐给予安抚，还时不时深喉，把整根阳具含进温热的口腔里。

 

易烊千玺显然受不了这样的刺激，虽然心理上极力抗拒，但身体不一会就有了想射的感觉，于是他拼命的扭着腰，想把自己的东西从男人嘴里拿出来。

 

男人仿佛知道他的意思，把他的分身吐出来，还大发慈悲的拿掉易烊千玺嘴里的东西，易烊千玺还没来得及松口气，就感觉男人的手又抚上了他的分身，不过这次的触感不再是手套，而是温热的掌心，男人的手掌包紧他的分身，快速的上下撸动，大拇指时不时划过铃口，把从铃口溢出来的液体在龟头上抹匀，易烊千玺虽然觉得爽，但是这手掌的触感太熟悉，他咬咬唇，不确定的喊出心里那个名字

 

“小...小凯？”

 

坏心眼的罪犯被认了出来，但是游戏还要继续，毕竟今天晚上王俊凯只是个一心想把自家小爱人吓哭的恶劣犯人。

 

“那是谁？你男朋友嘛？”王俊凯恶趣味的埋在易烊千玺耳朵边上问道，顺道把易烊千玺的耳垂含进嘴里舔舐，惹得易烊千玺连连闪躲。

 

易烊千玺这下是真的慌了，这个男人不是小凯那会是谁？他挣扎的更起劲了。

 

“妈的你放开老子！把你的脏手拿开.....啊！！”

 

还没说完，王俊凯坏心眼的掐了一下他的龟头，易烊千玺一个没忍住射了出来，都弄到了自己的大腿和小腹上，泛着粉红的肌肤上有着淅淅点点的白液，显得分外淫靡。

 

“真该让你男朋友看看你现在这幅淫荡的样子，你说他看见了还会要你嘛？”

 

“你...你想干嘛？死变态我警告你现在赶紧把老子放开啊！”

 

“我想干嘛？我现在只想好好干你。”

 

易烊千玺感觉自己的身体被放低，男人从胸口处跨过自己的身体，接着他听见了皮带被打开的声音，随着感觉到一根东西打到自己脸上

 

“张嘴，含进去。”

 

易烊千玺拼命的扭着脸想躲开男人的阴茎

 

“我...我警告你不要乱来啊...你敢伸进来..我绝对会咬断你的....我绝对...”

 

男人听见这句话之后居然离开了易烊千玺的身体，易烊千玺刚松了口气，就感觉男人又回到了自己身边，把自己攥成拳头的手伸开，然后易烊千玺听到了熟悉的解锁声。

 

“你你你...你又想干嘛...”

 

男人并不回答，接下来易烊千玺听见了快门声的响起，男人甚至还坏心眼的戳弄易烊千玺紧闭的后穴，等那里微微张开时，拍了下来。

 

“你...你到底要干嘛啊.....”易烊千玺的声音已经带上了微弱的哭腔

 

“你说,要是我现在把这些照片发给你男朋友，他会怎么想？”

 

易烊千玺一听这话，更剧烈的挣扎起来

 

“不行...真的不行....我求你不要....你别这样...”

 

“那听不听我的话？”

 

“我听...我听....你别发...求你了....呜呜.....”易烊千玺终于忍不住的低声啜泣起来

 

易烊千玺感觉男人又回到了自己身体上，把那根东西抵在自己嘴上

 

“张嘴。”

 

易烊千玺死死的咬着嘴唇不愿放开。

 

“你说我是把你粘着精液的大腿照片发过去，还是把你刚刚微微打开的小穴发过去，你说你男朋友想看到哪一张？”

 

“不要发....求你啊....呜呜....你放过我吧....呜呜呜....”

 

“那就把嘴张开，好好含着。”

 

易烊千玺没办法，只能把嘴张开，男人托起他的后脑就把自己的阴茎撞了进去，让自己的阴茎在易烊千玺嘴里前后活动。易烊千玺觉得难受极了，男人的尺寸太大，易烊千玺只能拼命的用舌头顶那根东西，好让男人插得不那么深，可男人这种时候就会更激动的往里面顶。渐渐的，男人好像不满足于这样单方面的抽插，把自己从易烊千玺嘴里抽了出来。

 

“把舌头伸出来，舔我。”

 

“呜呜呜...我不会....你放过我吧...我求你了.....真的不行....”

 

“不伸出来舔我的话，就把刚刚我的阴茎在你嘴里的照片发过去，你刚刚舔的可是开心的很。”

 

“....才没有....我真的不会...你放了我吧..求求你了....”

 

“那就先把舌头伸出来，快点！”

 

易烊千玺弱弱的把舌头伸出来，男人的阴茎迫不及待的放在了易烊千玺的舌头上前后运动起来，让易烊千玺从根部舔到顶端，不一会，易烊千玺脸上就被男人阴茎上的液体弄得湿漉漉的。

 

“舌头打转试试。”男人要求道

 

易烊千玺感觉男人把龟头抵在自己舌尖，甚至还有液体往自己嘴里滴，觉得羞耻极了。

 

男人见他迟迟不动，便拿起刚刚放在一旁的手机，又拍了两张，易烊千玺被快门声音吓了一跳，急忙说

 

“你等一下....我舔....你别发...拜托.....”

 

“是吗？那你别光说不做啊。”

 

易烊千玺只能顺从的用舌尖在男人的龟头上打着转，男人还不满足，捏住他的下颌让他把嘴张大，狠狠的往易烊千玺嘴里撞，不知过了多久，男人终于把自己从易烊千玺嘴里拿出来，然后撸动自己的阴茎，把精液全部射在了易烊千玺脸上。

 

易烊千玺羞得不行

 

“你....你怎么...”

 

“怎么？想我射在你嘴里？别急，等会儿就喂给你你下面那张嘴。”

 

易烊千玺感觉男人从自己身上离开，自己的身体再次被拉高，有黏糊糊的液体撒在自己后穴，然后一个冰凉的东西抵在自己后穴上，易烊千玺吓得不断往后缩，被男人一把搂住腰。

 

“别怕，不大的，先放松，要不然会受伤。”

 

易烊千玺更害怕了，拼命的缩紧后穴，不想让男人把那东西塞进去。

 

男人没办法，用手指戳了戳易烊千玺的后穴，不出意料的听到易烊千玺的反抗

 

“你别戳....够了吧....你别进来....别....我都让你那样了....”易烊千玺委屈极了

 

“那样是哪样？你不说我怎么知道？”

 

“你不是....都...都射了嘛....啊....你把手拿出去.....拿出去!”

 

男人趁易烊千玺说话时，伸了一根手指到易烊千玺后穴里活动起来，男人的手指毫不留情的扣弄着。

 

易烊千玺发出屈辱的呻吟，下体传来的酥麻感直达大脑，让他完全没法抵抗，男人指腹灵巧的压上他身体里微凸的一点，一下一下的猛按，即使只是一根手指，也让易烊千玺舒爽的不行。

 

但易烊千玺感觉男人的手指实在是太熟悉了，可还没等他感觉出什么来，男人就把手拿了出来。然后刚刚那冰凉的东西被男人重新抵上了后穴塞了进来。

 

“啊....这什么....唔...拿出去啊...”

 

“乖...等会你就知道了，到时候就怕你不让我拿出去。”

 

男人倒是没说慌，那东西确实不大，但是刚刚好被男人抵在前列腺上，易烊千玺听见男人问自己

 

“准备好了吗？”

 

“什么？啊.....啊......停下来啊....不要不要....呜.....”

 

突然那小东西开始震动起来，每一下都打在前列腺上，不一会便让易烊千玺的前面都硬了起来，但是又得不到抚慰，所以迟迟没办法射精，不上不下的感觉让易烊千玺难受极了，

 

“想射嘛？”男人开口问他

 

“才没有...你不要乱说....”

 

“啧啧啧，都硬成这样了，别自欺欺人。”

 

男人的手拨弄了几下易烊千玺的龟头，易烊千玺刚刚尝到点甜头，男人就把手拿开了，易烊千玺难耐的向上挺腰，想让男人再摸摸自己，只要再摸几下，就可以射了啊...真的好想要....

 

“开始骚了？想不想要哥哥摸你？”

 

“唔....才不要...走开啊...”

 

男人也不恼，把跳蛋的频率又开高了一档，易烊千玺感觉后穴里的东西跳的更快了，忍不住夹紧后穴，没想到一夹紧简直让快感翻倍，强烈的前列腺快感让易烊千玺直接射了出来。

 

“这么舒服？原来你这么骚，没男人摸都能射出来。”

 

“唔...管你什么事...你走开...”

 

“啧，爽过就翻脸不认人，这还有更大的呢。”

 

易烊千玺感觉跳蛋被男人拉出，不由得夹紧后穴，男人一巴掌打到他的屁股上

 

“放松，夹这么紧我怎么拿出来？”

 

易烊千玺被打的一颤，后面也一松，让男人顺利的把跳蛋拿了出来，紧接着，易烊千玺就感觉一个滚烫的东西抵上了自己的后穴

 

“不要！”

 

易烊千玺拼命的向后退，却被男人一把拉了回来。

 

然后易烊千玺就感觉后面被男人粗大的阴茎撑开，男人的阴茎带着滚烫的体温，易烊千玺觉得自己快要被烫化了，而且男人实在是太大了，和先前的跳蛋完全不是一个等级，易烊千玺整个人缩成一团连带着后面缩得更紧，爽得男人忍不住发出一声闷哼。

 

易烊千玺听见了这声闷哼，这声音...太熟悉了...而且...插在自己后穴里的阴茎，好像也是...

 

“小凯...小凯是你对不对....”

 

男人并不回答，只是继续把自己的阴茎往里送，但是易烊千玺实在夹的太紧了，男人拍拍他的屁股示意他放松，虽然易烊千玺几乎可以确定身上的男人就是王俊凯，但是易烊千玺还是分外害怕，万一....

 

“小凯我们不玩了好不好，我想看着你....我怕....呜...你别欺负我了...”易烊千玺又害怕又委屈，终于忍不住哭了出来。

 

接下来，他感觉男人俯下身，温热的嘴唇从鼻尖到嘴角，接下来嘴唇被温柔的亲吻着，易烊千玺顺从的张开嘴，让王俊凯吮吸自己的舌尖，并主动的迎合起来，不断的有来不及吞咽唾液从两人嘴角流下来。

 

 

“小傻瓜，是我，不哭了好不好？”王俊凯取下早已被易烊千玺泪水弄湿的眼罩，眼罩下的眼睛红通通的，眼尾处还挂着泪，长长的眼睫毛被泪水粘在一起。虽然喜欢把人欺负哭，但看见自家宝贝哭成这样还是不忍心，易烊千玺看见王俊凯之后眼泪反而更忍不住了，比先前哭的更厉害了。

 

“怎么看见是我还是哭？弄疼你了？”

 

王俊凯不说易烊千玺还不觉得，这时更觉得后面疼。

 

“你先拿出去嘛....太大了...疼....”

 

“谁让你不放松的，乖，先放松，要不然我出不来。”

 

易烊千玺听话的放松后穴，结果王俊凯一鼓作气把自己全部送进了易烊千玺体内，易烊千玺痛的连前面都软了下来。

 

“王俊凯你这个骗子....疼疼疼....你就知道欺负我.....”

 

王俊凯轻轻的抚上易烊千玺的分身，熟练的撸动起来，尽量想让易烊千玺把注意力从后面分散一下，毕竟自家小爱人实在咬的太紧了，连自己都感觉有些疼。

 

“我怎么欺负你了？”王俊凯手上的动作不停，阴茎在易烊千玺的肠道里慢慢的打着转，也不敢大幅度抽插，得先让自家宝贝适应下自己。

 

“你好...好意思说...唔...先不要磨....太深了....”易烊千玺挺起腰想逃开，他觉得王俊凯的肉棒快要把自己捅穿了，他甚至能感觉到易烊千玺把自己的小腹顶出一块凸起

 

“乖，一会就不疼了。”王俊凯嘴上安慰着，身下动作却不停，不一会易烊千玺就得了趣，后穴开始有黏腻的肠液分泌出来，把两人的交合处弄得湿淋淋的。

 

“唔....你....你先把我放开嘛...唔....”

 

易烊千玺像猫儿撒娇似的提出要求，王俊凯最受不了他在情事里撒娇，除了让自己停下来之外几乎是有求必应，刚把易烊千玺手上的束缚松开，易烊千玺就黏糊糊的抱住了自己。

 

“怎么今天这么乖？刚刚吓到了？”

 

“才没有....唔....想抱抱你嘛....”

 

“那就是这样可以进的深一点对不对？我们千千原来这么饿啊？”

 

“唔...你闭嘴...不准乱说...”

 

易烊千玺整个人完全挂在王俊凯身上，双臂紧紧环住王俊凯的背，甚至还在王俊凯耳边吹着气，时不时侧过头在王俊凯的耳垂上咬一口

 

王俊凯放在易烊千玺腰上的手一紧，既然小猫都这样勾引自己了，还忍下去这男人还要不要做了？于是缓缓把易烊千玺的腰向上提，再狠狠的撞进去，毫不留情的开始加速，每一下都好像是要把易烊千玺顶穿

 

“啊啊啊....不行....太深了...好酸.....啊啊....”由于体位的原因，易烊千玺甚至能感觉到王俊凯的两个肉球拍打在自己的屁股上，肉棒更是进入到前所未有的深度

 

太深了...怎么感觉小凯又大了啊....易烊千玺被插得几乎快要失去思考能力

 

王俊凯也一样，肠道里的软肉紧紧的包裹着自己，好像有千万张小嘴在吮吸自己一样，而且易烊千玺的下身还在不断的溢出肠液，每一次进出都能带出不少黏腻的液体，一时间，房间里只能听见臀部被撞击发出的啪啪声，还有抽插时带出的水声和易烊千玺小声的呻吟。

 

易烊千玺的大腿被绑带打开到极限，更方便了王俊凯的进入

 

“小凯...小凯....你把我放下来啊......这样...这样太深了...我....我要不行了....”

 

“乖，插得深你才舒服。”快感太过激烈，连王俊凯的语调也有些不稳

 

“可是...可是....”

 

“没有可是，乖，再夹紧点。”

 

王俊凯开始加速，每一下都把阴茎抽出到只剩下龟头在肉穴里，然后再狠狠的撞到最深处，没几下就弄得易烊千玺有了想射精的感觉，但偏偏这个时候王俊凯把阴茎插到只剩一个龟头在后穴里就不再动作，易烊千玺难耐的向下扭腰，想把王俊凯的阴茎吃进去，却被王俊凯一把抓住腰动弹不得

 

“想不想要？嗯？”

 

易烊千玺气的牙痒痒，这人每次都是这样，总是把自己弄得不上不下，然后哄自己说些特别害臊的话，赌气道

 

“才...才没有”

 

话虽这么说，但是易烊千玺还是拼命收紧后穴，不想让王俊凯离开，王俊凯也感受到了，于是带着易烊千玺的手摸到后穴

 

“那是谁的小穴咬的这么紧？又是谁的小穴一直不停的在流水？嗯？”

 

易烊千玺被带着摸遍了两人连在一起的地方，下体相连的地方湿漉漉的，易烊千玺感觉自己穴口被完全撑开，没有一丝缝隙，王俊凯还坏心眼的带他抚摸自己的阴茎，在他耳边吹气。

 

“啊哈....不知道...你不要欺负我了....快点啊....”

 

“你知道的，乖，说出来就给你。”

 

易烊千玺没办法，只能说出他想要听的话。

 

“呜呜....哥哥...你进来..好不好？”

 

“进来哪里？千千不说清楚的话哥哥不知道哦。”

 

易烊千玺狠狠的瞪了身上的男人一眼，大变态，就知道欺负自己，干脆破罐子破摔的叫着

 

“要哥哥...进来下面...下面的小洞..想要哥哥.....啊啊啊啊...”

 

王俊凯发了狠的顶进去，肉棒顶到了前所未有的深度，弄得易烊千玺尖叫出声，王俊凯没有任何停留的开始大开大合操弄起来，每一下都顶进最深处，爽的易烊千玺脚趾都蜷缩起来

 

“不行...不行...太快了...小凯你慢点啊..啊啊...”

 

王俊凯并不减速，反而抓住易烊千玺的腰下压，好让肉棒进的更深，肠道深处的软肉好像有生命似的，拼命的吸着王俊凯的龟头，王俊凯拼命忍住射精的感觉，自家爱人的身体太过美好，现在还不可以。

 

“不行...要射.....好深...要坏了....”

 

“现在还不可以哦...千千要再忍一下哦....”

 

王俊凯一只手搂着易烊千玺的腰，一只手握住他的阴茎堵住铃口，下身毫不留情的冲撞，肉棒每一次撑开粉红的肉穴都能带出白浊，发出噗嗤噗嗤的交合声。

 

“啊....啊.....不行了...小凯你松开啊..”

 

“乖，和我一起。”

 

王俊凯加快速度，仿佛要把两个肉球都塞进去一样用力，小穴处的软肉被操弄到艳红，臀部被拍打的通红。

 

“啊啊啊...不行...太快....啊！...”

 

易烊千玺猛的拔高尖叫，王俊凯射进了他身体深处，与此同时，王俊凯松开手，易烊千玺直直的射在王俊凯小腹上。

 

“宝贝真棒。”王俊凯在易烊千玺鼻尖上亲了一口，然后把自己缓缓从易烊千玺身体里抽出来，发出“叭”的一身，易烊千玺不出意料的羞红了脸，王俊凯看着身下人的表情喜欢得不行，又俯下身吻住他

 

“唔....小凯...等一下....你先把我....放下来啊..”

 

“那把千千放下来的话等下要再来一次哦。”

 

“王俊凯你个变态！我腿酸！还疼！你居然还要来！”

 

“千千你看你这么精神，我们就再来一次嘛....”

 

“那你先把我放下来嘛...腿真的疼...”易烊千玺眨着眼睛像向王俊凯撒娇。

 

看着自己宝贝好像真的是被弄疼了，王俊凯赶紧把人放下来，虽然绑带是特质面料，但还是不可避免的在易烊千玺腿上留下了一圈红痕。

 

“我要洗澡......”易烊千玺双腿夹着王俊凯的腰撒着娇。

 

“我抱你去？”

 

“不要...”

 

“为什么不要！千玺你不能拔屌无情！”

 

易烊千玺对王俊凯清奇的脑回路已经无力反驳，把自己的腿从王俊凯腰上放下来踩到了王俊凯脚背上，两人的身高差在这时刚好为零，易烊千玺轻轻咬了一口王俊凯的下唇

 

“带我去浴室。”

 

王俊凯此时刚好能直直望进那双浅褐色的眸子里，里面满满的都是他的倒影，还有快要溢出来的柔情。

 

“遵命，我的王子。”

 

王俊凯就这样带着易烊千玺一步一步的往浴室挪。

 

“王俊凯你能快点嘛....那啥要...流出来了....”

 

 

“没事，没事，我给你堵着。”王俊凯看似正直的塞了两根手指到易烊千玺的后穴里，如果能忽略王俊凯手指在穴肉里扣弄的动作的话，场面还是蛮感人的。

 

“王俊凯！...你干嘛啊.....”

 

“帮你堵住啊，毕竟好不容易能抱着千千走，我走不快嘛。”

 

“那你....能不能...不要动..呜啊...”

 

“乖，浴室马上就到了，不急。”

 

此时此刻到浴室短短的几步路对易烊千玺简直如同登天一般漫长，好不容易等王俊凯磨蹭到了浴室

 

“千千今天是不是腰疼？”

 

“对啊对啊！”所以就不要在浴室里做了吧！

 

“那我们就在浴缸里来，这样你可以看着我的脸来，怎么样？”

 

易烊千玺“……”

 

王俊凯抱着易烊千玺进了浴缸，打开喷头，温热的水流细密的打在两人身上，浴室里水汽氤氲。

 

易烊千玺懒懒的靠在王俊凯怀里，王俊凯顺势把头放在易烊千玺脑袋上。易烊千玺的身体在水下看的不真切，尤其是他身上还带着情事之后的痕迹，整个人显得粉嫩嫩的，王俊凯看的心痒，用勃起的巨物在易烊千玺挺翘的臀缝里蹭着。

 

“宝宝...我直接进来好不好？”

 

“唔......”

 

王俊凯见他不正面回答，伸出手去捏住他粉嫩的乳头，用指腹轻轻摩擦。又温柔的侧过易烊千玺的头，含住他的嘴唇，温柔的舔舐后就是一番攻城略地，易烊千玺感觉自己舌头都快被吸走了，连带着自己的灵魂。

 

王俊凯觉得这样的姿势不太方便，提着腰把人转了过来，抵着易烊千玺的额头问

 

“可以吗？”

 

易烊千玺不说话，眼神避开了王俊凯不自在的往水面下看，王俊凯知道自家宝贝是默认了。于是伸了手指朝本就濡湿的后穴探去，手指在后穴不断翻搅进出，连带着温水也涌入后穴。

 

“宝宝，要不要试试自己坐下去试试看？”

 

王俊凯带着易烊千玺的手扶住自己的肉棒，用鼓励的眼神看着他。

 

“王俊凯...你真的...嘿烦....”跟着王俊凯这么久，易烊千玺也学会了几句重庆话，大多数时候都用在王俊凯身上。

 

“好好好..我烦我烦....”王俊凯的手又回到了易烊千玺腰上，等着易烊千玺乖乖往下。

 

易烊千玺一手扶着王俊凯的肉棒一手扶着浴缸边缘艰难向下

 

“小凯..唔...太大了...嗯...而且...有水进去了....”

 

情事里易烊千玺的声音不像平时那么低，反而带上几分黏糊糊的撒娇，有时艹狠了还能听见一两句少女音，王俊凯爱极了易烊千玺这时候的声音，连性器都连带着又粗大了几分。

 

“啊...小凯...你为什么....又大了...啊啊....”

 

“宝贝，我好像忍不住了。”

 

话音刚落，王俊凯扣着易烊千玺的腰向上一顶，整根没入体内，还没等易烊千玺适应，就在甬道里抽插起来，每一次都能带出不少液体，不知道是随着插入进入的温水还是分泌出的液体。

 

易烊千玺也没有太大的不适，毕竟早就被王俊凯撩拨的空虚不已，现在终于被爱人填满，除了太深之外还没有什么太大的不满。

 

王俊凯不停的变着角度在里面来回抽插，直到发现易烊千玺突然痉挛了一下，同时肠壁也突然猛的绞紧。

 

王俊凯心领神会，加足马力发狠的冲着那一点猛捅。

 

“啊啊啊....不行.....小凯..不要碰那里啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...”

 

易烊千玺被干的全身颤抖，除了尖叫之外其余一个字也吐不出来，快感快速的席卷了他的全身上下。

 

在王俊凯疯狂的抽插下，易烊千玺很快就射了精，后穴拼命的收紧，仿佛要把王俊凯的性器夹断一般，但王俊凯不但没有停下，反而加速

抽插，并且比先前更加凶狠

 

“啊啊啊....我不要了....不行....啊啊啊啊....”

 

终于，王俊凯又一次射进了易烊千玺身体深处，滚烫的精液烫的怀里的人身体一颤。王俊凯低头亲亲怀里的人，开始思考下一次骑乘的时候要怎样才不会刚刚开始就忍不住扣住怀里的人开始自己动手。

 

真是个难题啊。

 

————————END————————


End file.
